oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Azalar
Lady Azalar is an NPC Demon Lord, and one of the Six 'BBEGs' of Chapter 5. History Lady Azalar is one of many Daughters of Nocticula, but only one of the few who has ascended to become her own Demon Lord. For this reason, she is incredibly feared, and powerful. She has also inherited some of her mother's domains, particularly those related to the Shadows and Night, although she does not have the patronage of Assassins and those afflicted by Lust. Instead, she is more focused around the use of darkness for murder, rather than Assassination. She has been sent by her Mother to Oustomia for the express purpose of gathering more worshipers, to grow her own power, which in turn, will grow Nocticula's power as well. Personality Lady Azalar is a particularly feisty, snarky individual, enjoying the battle of wits and words and particularly enjoying insulting her foes before she slaughters them. She enjoys wanton murder, and cares not for the delicate, clean techniques of her Mother's assassins. She is not a lusty individual either, despite her parentage. When she does indulge her lusts, it is often while covered in blood. Appearance Like her mother, Azalar is incredibly beautiful, with flowing white hair and nearly white skin. When she is more open about her appearance, she has a single, enormous black wing that extends outwards - rumored to be a powerful Shadow Demon bound to her to increase her power. Relations with Other Deities Lady Azalar sees the other Deities involved in the Blood War as competition, and seeks to eliminate them. Other deities, however, are not worth her time and effort. Except, perhaps, her mother Nocticula, whom she venerates. Our Lady in the Light: Her little sister she has never met. In her research of Oustomia and Sheng, Lady Azalar heard tales of her sister, and has grown to despise her for her weakness. --- Gar'zog: As a fellow Demon Lord, she respects Gar'zog's strength. But as a foe, she sees him only as another target, but due to his strength, she does not seek to fight him outright, unless she must. Zagon: Upon meeting Zagon for the first time, Lady Azalar felt her heart beat in her chest in an unusual way, and she recognized it as an unnatural, powerful lust and desire. For this reason, she seeks to meet Zagon personally, and enjoy the pleasures he can offer her, before she brutally murders him and bathes in his blood in a powerful, finisher of orgasmic bliss. Yes, she is a Yandere, yes, I know some of you will make that joke. Vretiel: A foolhardy, overzealous angel. She's met and killed many like him, and sees him as nothing more than an obstacle. Xanar: In a way, they share a kinship - Azalar enjoys killing, and Xanar enjoys raising. A symbiotic relationship, but one that will never see fruition. Worship Lady Azalar is worshiped by few on Oustomia and Sheng, but finds particular enjoyment of serial killers and Murderers paying homage to her before making their kills. Category:Deities Category:Blood War Lore